


Lavender Oil and Migraines

by LilyFire



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Migrain, One Shot, slight angst, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter two as promised! Hope it meets expectations :)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirky_turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/gifts), [Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/gifts).



“Hey Spence! I found the movie! You better be right about this being good, because I’d rather watch The Notebook.” You grumbled to yourself

 

A clatter of books hit the floor followed by a thump and a painful groan. You dropped the dvd case, peeking your head around the couch 

 

“Spencer? Are you okay?”

 

“Fine. Just, ow.”

 

Beginning to feel slightly worried, you left the dvd on the floor and stood. Spencer was crouched on the ground near an upturned coffee table, one hand pressed to his head with   
his eyes squeezed shut tightly. 

 

“What happened?” You kneeled next to him, one hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” He tried to brush off your touch and struggled to stand, managing only to stagger a few steps.

 

“Here, sit down.” 

 

You guided him to the couch where he abruptly plopped heavily onto the cushions.

 

“uggghhhhh.” He muttered, his nails digging into his scalp.

 

You hovered at his side, uncertain what to do.

 

“The, the lights. Please turn them down?”

 

“Of course.” You rushed to the light switch and cast the room into darkness with the exception of a single lamp positioned behind the couch.

 

“It’s your head isn’t it?” you kept your voice low, basic medical training required to be in the field taught you that concussions, and some severe headaches, rendered people sensitive to sound and light.

 

He nodded, though that seemed to only aggravate the pain.

 

“Migraines?”

 

He tried to nod again but could only groan instead.

 

You licked your lips, about to offer a temporary solution, but you were unsure if he would appreciate your help. In the past he’d often felt like a burden to the team, the ‘weakest   
link,’ though you’d tried your hardest to show him he was just as valuable, if not more, as the others. 

 

Your heartache for him silenced your worries.

 

“I have some lavender oil.” You offered “if applied topically it can block pain signals and release serotonin.”

 

Spencer gave a half-smile and a hoarse laugh “You sound like me.”

 

Your lips twitched into a small smile and you ducked your head as red began to blossom on your cheeks “I think that’s quite the compliment Dr. Reid.”

 

“At the moment it’s not.” He gritted out

 

He tensed momentarily as you sank down onto the couch next to him.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, reaching for the bottle of lavender oil with the hand that wasn’t clutched to his head.

 

“Uh uh.” You replied, untwisting the cap and dabbing a little bit onto your fingertips.

 

“I can do it.” he protested.

 

You sighed “Scalp massage has been proven to temporarily lessen the pain.”

 

He let out a sound that sounded half mortified and half frightened.

 

You gently took his hand that was clenched to his head in your own.

 

“Shh, relax.” You rubbed small, smoothing circles onto his skin as you lightly guided his head onto your lap.

 

Still tense, which would do no wonder for his agonizing headache, he allowed himself to be positioned so.

 

With shaking hands he reached upwards towards the bottle of lavender oil “I can do it,” he grunted in pain.

 

“I got it.”

 

Every muscle in his body snapped to full attention as you slowly ran your fingers through his thick, wavy hair, finally settling at his temples, where you began to gently massage the aching area.

 

Spencer’s breath came in shallow gasps at first, but with your soothing movements and encouraging voice he soon relaxed.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered

 

You smiled and continued the massage, secretly enjoying the feel of his silken hair gliding along your fingertips.

 

You worked your way up and down his scalp, the taut skin relaxing at your touch. You stopped momentarily to apply more lavender oil to your hands.

 

“Don’t stop,” he breathed, his hand flying up to your wrist.

 

“I’m not.”

 

And soon he joined your soft humming, filling the air with a quiet and warm aura. His thumb rubbed slow circles into the skin of your wrist, setting your nerves on fire and your heart beating at a faster pace.

 

His breathing slowed, the fluttering of his eyelashes became less and less as he eased into a restful sleep, and you were content to watch his transition, his face relaxed and soft,   
almost glowing. 

 

**

 

You were both startled awake by your cat’s insistent meowing. Sleep still clung to you like a heavy cloak, but you were keenly aware of your hand entwined with Spencer’s, clasped above his beating heart. 

 

“Uhh, your cat again.” He mumbled, tossing and turning his head

 

You let out a giggle, beginning to disentangle your hand from his. Before you could he gave it one soft squeeze, his brown eyes meeting yours 

 

“Thank you Y/N.”

 

You blushed and looked towards your cat 

 

“No problem. I, um, better go feed him.”

 

“Of course.” Spencer straightened up, the warmth of his body immediately leaving yours, leaving the chill to sweep in and fill your heart with melancholy.

 

He avoided eye contact as you fed your cat, the tinkling plop of the pellets into the plastic bowl the only sound in the house. Once you caught him gazing at you, but he glanced away quickly and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

Whatever brief moment of connection you two shared had evaporated, and you felt a small tear in your heart.

 

“So,” you cleared your throat and sat down next to him on the couch, a respectful distance of space between the two of you “let’s start this movie.”


	2. Chapter 2

The movie was rather boring, you had to admit to yourself. It was some science fiction cult classic, but Spencer was completely entranced with it, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, his eyes wide and lips moving along to the dialogue. 

 

After your third yawn, which he thankfully didn’t notice, you decided to cook a box of popcorn.

 

“What? Where are you going? This is the best part!” Spencer exclaimed, breaking his gaze away from the screen of the tv for just a moment.

 

“I can see it from the kitchen, I’m just grabbing some popcorn.”

 

The character that resembled a blob of jello made some physics joke, which sent Spencer into a fit of laughter. You smiled to yourself as you placed the popcorn in the microwave. Honestly, his excitement was contagious, even if you had no idea what was going on.

 

You poured the popcorn into a large orange plastic bowl, holding it above your head as you navigated to the couch, your cat weaving in between your legs and meowing incessantly. 

 

“Stop! You can have some popcorn in a second!” you lectured the fluffy little ball of eagerness.

 

He let out one more loud meow, managing to break Spencer out of his trance, and darted for your feet.

 

A small scream tore from you throat as you tripped, the popcorn flying into the air before raining down like puffed meteors. The bowl clattered to the floor, and you landed with a   
grunt onto a soft surface.

 

“Are you okay?” Spencer stared down at you, concern swirling in his eyes. 

 

Heat flooded your cheeks as you realized you’d fallen straight into his lap.

 

“S-sorry,” you stammered, scrambling off. His hand was on your elbow, helping you.

 

Meanwhile, your cat was crunching noisily on the fallen popcorn. 

 

His gaze remained locked on you as you straightened and sat at his side, brushing the popcorn off your pajamas.

 

You glanced over at him, white and yellow popcorn littered his hair and stuck to his sweater.

 

A small laugh bubbled from within you, and soon you were doubling over, trying to catch your breath as you laughed and laughed.

 

“What? What is it?” he touched his hair and face self-consciously, shaking the popcorn loose.

 

Once you’d managed to quiet your laughter to fits of giggling you turned towards him 

 

“You missed some,” you plucked it from his hair

 

He gave a small smile “You don’t look any better,” and reached a hand up to brush the kernels from your hair.

 

His touch was light, gentle, and you smiled despite yourself, ignoring the excited feeling blossoming in your chest. 

 

Slowly, he traced his hand from your head, down your cheek, settling on your jaw. His feather-light touch left goosebumps trailing in its wake, and your breath quickened, so you summoned the courage to meet his gaze. 

 

His eyes were intense, a deep brown, and they flitted back and forth, as though searching your face.

 

Hesitantly, and you could tell by his rapid escalation in breathing, his thumb grazed your lips.

 

Your eyes closed on their own accord, and you tilted your face upwards, one hand grasping the front of his sweater.

 

Electricity and anticipation tingled in the air between you for a second, the twin sounds of your heavy breathing crackling through the empty space.

 

Then, he lowered his head, his lips pressing lightly onto yours.

 

It was an unsure kiss, your lips just rested on one another, though you could feel the drumming of his heart beneath your fingertips.

 

You seized the chance, tugging him forward by his sweater and deepening the kiss. Spencer was startled at first, but his fingers quickly entwined into the long strands of your hair.

 

His other hand moved to your waist, and he slid his fingertips beneath your shirt, setting your skin on fire. His fingers grazed and traveled the flushed skin there, venturing no further than the curve of your waist.

 

You needed to be closer, every fiber in your body screaming for his touch. You wrapped on leg around his waist and tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling him forward, pulling   
him towards you.

 

He complied, pushing you into the plush cushions of the couch. His lips left yours momentarily, and you both gasped for hair.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered between breaths, combing through the strands of your h/c hair.

 

You couldn’t help but think the same of him. His skin was flushed a delicious pink, his hair tousled, his lips bruised slightly. 

 

You touched his cheek with your fingertips, and he took your breath away as he turned to kiss the palm of your hand.

 

A small moan escaped, and you reddened immediately at your body’s response.

 

He only grinned and bent his head to kiss you. You arched your back to meet him halfway, but his lips traveled down to your neck.

 

“Oh!”

 

His teeth grazed the juncture of your neck and shoulder, and you gripped his shoulder, your nails leaving half-moon indents on his skin. Slowly, teasingly, he began to suck at   
your neck, the sensitive spot giving way to each sensual kiss, reddening as though blushing. Another moan escaped, only encouraging him onwards. 

 

His long fingers skimmed over the smooth skin of your stomach, settling just under the wiring of your bra.

 

His lips traveled to the hollow between your collarbones, igniting a spark of pleasure that surged throughout your body.

 

“Spencer!” you gasped, tugging his face back to yours.

 

This kiss left no room for hesitation. It was powerful, incessant, hungry.

 

When you both broke away, gasping for air once more, a tentative laugh ensued.

 

“That was,” Spencer took another deep breath “amazing.”

 

You blushed and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips “You were amazing.”

 

He tucked his head into the crook of your shoulder, and you could feel the heat of his cheeks on your skin.

 

“It’s not often someone strikes the illustrious Doctor Reid speechless.” You teased

 

He laughed into your neck, holding you in his warm embrace.

 

The credits rolled on the screen, and the cat continued his obnoxious crunching. 

 

But you wrapped your arms around Spencer’s back, listening to the steady beats of your hearts as they quieted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two as promised! Hope it meets expectations :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! This is not a continuation of the previous Criminal Minds story, merely a one-shot.


End file.
